Belle and Shawn Adventures
by LilKim
Summary: Belle and Shawn are trapped on a deserted island with nothing but each other....then they meet up with otown and...need i say more?


Genre: Humor/Romance/Suspense/Boy Band Mania (but mostly humor) ****

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama/Boy Band Mania (but mostly humor)

****

Also: We actually don't promote trying any of these things that happen in our story. Trust us.

****

Disclaimers: We do not own any of these _Days of Our Lives_ characters, (and why would we want to? * wink*wink*), Homer Simpson, Justin, Keanu, Britney, etc., any other famous characters, esp. O-Town and their song(s). So we (Lil and Kim!) only own the storyline…

****

Belle and Shawn 

Adventures

__

Scene 1: Belle and Shawn are trapped on a deserted island with no food, water, or shelter! What will they do (and how will they survive) without a cell phone, or more importantly, without food, water, or shelter!

****

Belle (panicked voice): Shawn, what are we going to do? 

Shawn: I don't know. Hmmm… wanna make out instead of worrying about our chances of surviving on a vermin infested jungle island?

Belle (ponders the possibilities): But Shawn, we've got to save ourselves, and I'm really your----

Shawn: really what?

Belle: Oh, what the heck! We'll probably be stuck here for a while.

(Grabs Shawn, starts making out like there's no tomorrow)

__

The next day…

It turns out there _is_ a tomorrow! Belle and Shawn stop making out and decide that they must find a means survival…

****

Shawn: Ow-ow-owWWwwWw! That was hot! (Changes abruptly) Okay, let's go find some food.

Belle: Hmm… I think I saw some blueberries over there…. (Starts walking deeper into the musty jungle. Shawn follows)

Shawn: Are you sure you know where you're going?

Belle: No. But, hey, I'm sure horny!

Shawn: You know, what? So am I! (Acts surprised)

(Belle and Shawn abruptly end their quest for food. At least for a while)

__

Later… (Much Later…)

****

Shawn: That was HOT-er! But all this making out is making me hungry

(Continue their quest and trudge deeper on through the forest. After a while, they spot a flowing creek)

Belle: WATER!!!! I can finally wash my face; all this making out in the dirt is clogging up my pores. Especially, that other day when you convinced me to go at it in the bushes and we rolled into that pile of elephant crap!

Shawn: (thinks to himself "that was elephant crap?" smells his hand)

(Belle and Shawn rush to the water and start bathing and drinking and making out once again. But suddenly, a strange but familiar sound floats past their ears…)

Belle: It sounds like…music! (whispers, cautiously) Do you think there's natives in these woods? 

Shawn: I don't know. Let's find out. (Seeing that Belle looks frightened…) Don't worry, SuperShawn shall protect you!

Belle: (flutters eyelashes sarcastically): I feel so assured! 

Shawn: Why thank you!

Belle: (sighs) Come on, let's go.

__

Belle and Shawn move closer and closer to the music. It gets louder and louder. Suddenly Belle realizes the familiar music that she listened to every day, the music that was so dear to her heart…

****

Belle: (Starts dancing and swaying to the music.)

Shawn: (confused…) What are you doing?????

Belle: Sing with me!!!!!! (In a dreamy tone…) Liiiiiquid Dreaaaaammmmssss, my liiiiqquiid dreeeams…

Shawn: (in a Keanu Reeves voice) Whoa…

Belle: (still singing) I dream about girl with a mix of destiny's child, just a little touch of Madonna's wild style, with Janet Jackson's smile…

Shawn: Well, I dream about them too, but I don't sing about it!!!!

Belle: (smacks Shawn in the head) You dope! It's a song dummy!

Shawn: Ouch! That hurt! Did Britney Spears write that song? She's so dreamy…. And hot… 

Belle: I thought you said _I _was hot! sniffle

Shawn: But, Baby… (puts on puppy dog face)

Belle: Oh, Shawny I could never stay mad at you….

(They kiss and make up, with a kiss or two or three, or four, or you get picture…)

__

Meanwhile, at the O-town camp..

****

Ashley: (frozen with shock) Diddd….didd.. someone just sing our song?

Jacob: It's true!!!! We have one fan!!! I'm so overjoyed.

Trevor and Dan: Yay!!! (They start playing ring-around-the-rosie to celebrate)

Erik: (sits still frozen, with either shock or stupidity, no one's for sure)

Jacob: We must go find our first fan!

Ashley: To the O-Town mobile, awaaaayyyy!!!!

Trevor and Dan: (sings to tune of batman theme) nahnahanahanayhanahananahannahnah –O-TOWN!

__

The boys speed off in the mobile. After a while…

****

Ashley asks: Wait a sec, where's Erik?????

Trevor and Dan: D'OH! 

(Faint music… The Simpsons)

Homer: Hey, that's my line!

Trevor and Dan: Sorry! 

Homer: That's better, now you boys be on your way. (Eats a donut, thinks to himself "Good, job, Homer, heheh")

(The boys speed back off to the camp, running over homer in the process.)

Homer: D'OH! 

Trevor and Dan: OOPS!

__

Meanwhile, we meet up with Belle and Shawn

****

Belle: Did you just hear squealing tires?????

Shawn: (Cocks head like a dog) Perhaps, (strokes chin) I did. I think we should follow that truck!

Belle: What truck?

Shawn: _That_ truck!

__

Suddenly, a truck, with the words O-town painted on, pulls up in front of them…

Belle: (screams) It's O-town!!

O-town: it's a fan!!!

Shawn: What's an O-town? 

Belle: Duh! Just one of the most popular, manufactured, stereotypical, boy bands in the world… And I love them!

O-Town: She loves us!!!!!! Yaay!!!

Belle: (whispers) I think Ashley's kinda hot, but don't tell him that…

Shawn: _I thought you said _I _was hot! sniffle_

Belle: But..Baby…

Shawn: Oh, Belley, I could never stay mad at you…

(They make up and as usual make out)

Ashley: Awwww…

Jacob: Let's get it on!

Trevor and Dan: What are they doing?

Jacob: It's obvious you two never got none.

Ashley: Poor children…so young…so dumb.

Erik: (sits and stares dumbly at the tree) 

__

O-Town sits and waits patiently while twiddling their thumbs until Belle and Shawn stop making out.

****

O-Town: Hi! We're (everyone sings) O-Towwwnnnnnn!

Erik: (sits)

Ashley: I always wondered how he got picked….

Belle: Anyway, I'm (sings) Beeeeellllllleee!

Shawn: I'm (sings, but voice cracks) ShHAwwWwnnn—

Belle: You can stop now

Shawn: (pouts)

Belle: Oh, Baby…

O-Town: No! Not again! We're not waiting anymore.

Belle and Shawn blush: Sorry.

Ashley: Anyways, since you are our first fan, you get to eat our food and we will build you a house. Also, we will perform for you a private show by…

O-Town: O-TOWN!!!!

(suddenly) Jacob: (light bulb above head lights up) Yo, I think I know why Erik was picked!

Everyone else (except Erik): Why?

Jacob: Cause he makes us feel good!

Everyone: Uhhh….

Jacob: Cause when you look at him, you don't feel as stupid no more!

Everyone (looks at Erik): Heyyyyy…your right…

Belle: Anyway, I get a free, private concert! (squeals excitedly)

Shawn: I'm so happy for you Belle!

Belle: Me too!

Shawn: Kiss me!

O-Town: (groans)

Erik: (stares dumbly)

__

Later… At the concert

****

O-Town: Liiiiqqqquuuiiid Dreeeaaammmmssss…

Shawn: (mumbles to himself) "No wonder they only have one fan…"

Belle: What was that Shawn?

Shawn: Uh, I was just saying how good you looked tonight.

Belle: Awww…

Shawn: Oh, Belle…

Belle: Oh, Shawn…

Ashley: Just listen to the music for crying out loud!

(Shawn and Belle are in their own little world; they ignore the boys)

Trevor and Dan: Man, this sucks! 

Jacob: (grabs crotch and tries to look tough) I think we should just end this concert early, dawg.

Ashley: Stop being ghetto! You're just a white boy w/ dreads!

Jacob: Don't diss the hair!

Ashley: Don't try and turn into that Justin Timberlake. We all know he's much cuter than you.

Jacob: Hey, foo! You don't want to mess w/ me!

Trevor and Dan: Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!

__

Ashley and Jacob fight, Belle and Shawn make out, Trevor and Dan play patti-cake, and Erik, uh, stares dumbly.

****

(All fighting and making out stops for a moment)

Ashley: (straightens his perfect hair) Belle, it's getting late. I think we should start building your house.

Belle: (smiles flirtatiously) What a great idea!

Shawn: (pouts)

(The boys get to work, and soon, after only week, they have managed to build a small hut in the middle of the forest)

Belle: (bats eyes) Thank you so much, Ashley!

Ashley: (puffs up chest) Why, thank you!

Shawn: (makes puppy dog face) Belle…

Belle: Oh, Shawn…

Shawn: Oh, Belle… Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

Belle: I think I'm hot too (Bats eyes and drags Shawn into the hut and rolls a rock in front of the door to lock it. She places a do not disturb card in front of the hut) 

Jacob: (starts singing) oohhh… let's get it on…

Ashley: Dude. Just stop.

Trevor and Dan: We wanna go inside and play with Belle and Shawn!

Ashley: No. You don't.

Jacob: C'mon (starts singing again)!

Ashley: Man, she's like underage! 

Jacob: So?

Ashley: Let's just leave.

Trevor and Dan: To the O-Town mobile!

__

The morning after…

****

(O-Town is making breakfast. Belle and Shawn join them)

Jacob: (applauds and whistles) Someone didn't get any sleep last night! 

Belle and Shawn: (blush)

Belle: But, Shawn, I have something I need to tell you!

Shawn: What is it, Baby?

Belle: Shawn, I'm----

(Suddenly the loud sounds of a steamship can be heard! Everyone jumps at the noise)

Erik: We're saved!

Trevor and Dan: (shocked) He speaks!

Ashley and Jacob: The truth!

Belle and Shawn: Huh?

(Everyone starts running toward the beach and towards the ship.)

Ship Captain: Ahoy, what do we have here!

O-Town: It's O-Towwwwnnnnn!

Belle and Shawn: And Belle and Shawn!

Ship Captain: I love O-Town; get on! And you two look just like those kids on Days of Our Lives; get on!

O-Town: Another fan!

(Everyone gets on the steamship, prepared for a safe journey home)

__

Later… As Belle and Shawn watch the horizon as the boat leaves…

****

Belle: Shawn, the sunset, it's beautiful!

Shawn: No, Belle, you're beautiful!

Belle: (sighs dramatically)

Shawn: (with a burst of courage) Belle?

Belle: Yes Shawn?

Shawn: Will you marry me? (he pulls out a ring from his pocket)

Belle: (looks puzzled) Where'd you get the ring?

Shawn: (chews on some stale popcorn) Cracker Jack.

Belle: You do so much for me! But there's something I need to tell you.

Shawn: What is it?

Belle: I'm, ummm, how do I put this lightly, I'm your cousin so the love we have is incestuous! And I'm only 15!

Shawn: Really?

Belle: (throws hand against forehead) I'm afraid so!

Shawn: So that means that---

Belle: Yes

Shawn: With my---

Belle: Yeah

Shawn: And everytime that we----

Belle: Uh-huh

Shawn: So basically I've been---

Belle: Yep

Shawn: With my cousin----

Belle: Yes!

Shawn: Oh well, will you still marry me????

Belle: but I'm still underage!

Shawn: Fine, we'll run away to Vegas, No one cares there!

Belle: Take me away babe! 

O-Town: Awww… We'll sing at your wedding!

Belle and Shawn: NOOO!

O-Town: Liiiiiqqquuuiiid Dreaaaammmmmss….

The End

__ ****


End file.
